For You
by Vertigo-36
Summary: AU-modern fic. Naruto was the best the military had to offer; smart, handsome, unemotional and strong- their strongest fighter. Until he took that mission: to protect the Prime Minister's daughter, Sakura. After that everything went downhill. A love story


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**For You****  
****Summary**: AU- modern fic. Naruto wakes up to find himself in an unknown place with no memories of his past. All he knows of is a reoccurring name and face, Sakura. Now he only has a few days to find out about his past, his duty, and 'Sakura'. A love story.  
**Genre: **Romance/Action/Drama/Humor/Romance/Adventure/Angst/did I mention Romance? (yup, I has it all ^_^)  
**Pairings:** Naruto x Sakura

**Enjoy ^_^**

**For You**

**Prologue: Identity**

_**3 months ago...**_

"_Naruto! Naruto!" The petite, pinkette stood next to her -what her classmates, acquaintances, and friends labeled him as- boyfriend._

"_Hmmm?" The blue-eyed man looked up from his task to innocently stared at the furious woman._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" She seethed. Her father didn't check her into anger management classes for nothing. "Who's car is that?" She jabbed a small, thin finger at the car in question. "What are you doing to it?"_

"_Unlocking it." Naruto nonchalantly replied. A soft click was heard as Naruto rejoiced in his head to accomplishing the first step in his 'research'. He opened the sleek, green door of the SUV and turned towards her. "This vehicle belongs to Rock Lee. That man was following you around campus, am I correct?"_

"_Well, yeah…" She hesitantly answered._

"_I've concluded he's from a terrorist organization, possibly following you to gain intelligence on your father or to find the easiest possible way to kidnap you in order to lure your father and assassinate him. But you need not worry, I will protect you, Sakura." His blue-eyes shined with determination as he dramatically raised his fist and clenched it. "College students keep there personally belonging in their car or -if they don't have one- their bag. Since he has a car, I believe we might find out more about him through his vehicle."_

"_How did you know he had a car?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion._

"_I broke into the University's security office. They have all the registered vehicles for the parking lot registered there. It was easy." He said with a sly smirk._

"_Naruto…" She shook her head and took in a deep breath, trying hard to keep her temper in check. "Did you ever stop and wonder that maybe Lee-san really, genuinely likes me?"_

"…_?…" Naruto stared at her in confusion. "He…likes you?" He repeated the foreign word slowly._

"_Oh, don't look at me like that!" Sakura yelled._

"_Like what?" Naruto ransacked his brain trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. "Sakura, I just assumed that-"_

"_That the idea that any man might be somewhat interested in me is preposterous?" Her tiny fists grabbed his black collared shirt and brought the twenty-year old to her face. "How dare you assume that he has a superior motive for showering me with gifts, flowers and beautiful words."_

"_N-no. that's not what I meant."_

"_Then what did you mean, Sergeant Uzumaki?" Her grip on his shirt tightened._

"_It's just weird. Everything's he's doing to court you, it's all just ….weird." Naruto stated. He didn't enjoy seeing that man around Sakura. His heart oddly clenched at the though of them together._

_Sakura's pouty mouth formed an 'o' as she realized that Naruto understood nothing about romance. She giggled and freed Naruto. "Well, Lee-san is a weird fellow. Don't worry, Naruto." She stated with a gentle smile. She glanced at her watch. "Fuck! I had to meet Ino for lunch ten minutes ago. We had a study date." She turned and jogged towards Konoha University's mini-café._

"_Wait, Sakura." Naruto valiantly ran after her. He couldn't let her out of his sight, after all, protecting her was his mission. "Don't go anywhere without me." He caught up with her. "You could get kidnapped, murdered, raped or molested." He listed off all possible threats to her life._

_"Oh Naruto."Sakura just laughed and knotted her fingers with his. She was used to his erratic behavior. "You worry too much about me."_

Blonde lashes lifted themselves from tanned cheeks as he slowly drifted away from his dream and regained awareness into this world. "Oye!" A voice called him to attention, signaling an incoming headache. His groggy self jerked into attention and turned towards the aggravating voice. The sun caught his vision, momentary blinding him before he could focus his sapphire eyes on the face of a grinning boy with dark black eyes. "OYE!GRANDPAHE'SAWAKE!"

The adolescent occupying the white-sheeted bed groaned, trying to lift his hand to cover his ears, but he couldn't seem to move him, like a huge weight held them down. Glancing down he realized what was wrong. His arms practically had no life at all. They looked pale, thin and weak, like some little girl's.

He laid his head farther into the pillow, resting his headache induced brain. "Ah…" He tired speaking, but he realized his throat was too dry. He mumbled this to the boy with constricted words forced out of his mouth, a mistake he was too late to realize. "WATER!" The boy yelled causing the bedridden man to groan in frustration.

He woke up again, this time due to an elder man with ash grey hair, who was asking him about himself. "I don't know…can't remember." He kept repeating, but the man paid no heed. The man kept repeating the same general questions about himself, over and over again, as if not trusting any of his words. Why would he lie? He couldn't understand it. He voiced this as well. "Because of your eyes. They're the eyes of a killer. Someone who's seen and done a lot of…things." He replied.

"Huh?" He asked while cocking his head to the side.

"Listen, you've had a some severe injuries, including those on your head. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember anything. However, you seemed to have many scars on your body, so I wouldn't be surprised if you lied about your condition to protect yourself by acting all innocent."

"Why?"

"I've met many like you and I've said this before, your eyes, Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?"

"Yeah. It was on your dog tag." He handed him the smooth silver chain and watched as the young man ran his hands over it while reading the inscription.

'_Uzumaki Naruto_

_012607'_

The old man's dark eyes softened a bit as he continued his monologue. "You were wounded, and you needed help. My name is Tazuna, and myself and my grandson, Inari- the boy from earlier- found you lying near the shore about two months ago. We brought you here, to our home, to treat your wounds."

"Thank you." Naruto rasped in honest gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet." The Uzumaki looked a bit surprised, but more suspicious. "I need you to help me find Madara."

"Who?"

"The man who murdered my son."

"How do I know-"

"Oh you probably know him." He barely let him finish. "There's no way you can be in the military and not know him. Forgotten memory or not. He's practically implanted himself in your head."

Naruto looked at Tazuna as if he'd just grown two heads. His head couldn't seem to make his gibberish fit together. He concluded that Tazuna's old age was probably getting to him. That he was stuck in a self painted world. He glanced at the IV wire attached to his arm and somehow felt that he should be here. That he didn't have time, he needed to complete something first. But what needed to be completed? There was a recurring feeling inside him yelling at him to get off this bed and finish that 'thing'.

"We'll take later." Tazuna concluded with a defeated sigh.

Inari approached him with a tray of food. "Here. If you can talk, you can eat." He says pointedly and places the tray upon his lap. The steam from the soup raises to his nose, down to his stomach, awakening a monster, babbling with hunger inside of him as he dug in.

Seated on the bed he gazed out to the vast, night sky from the window next to his bed, when he heard it. The sound of gunshots. Multiple shots. He turned his gaze to the door in the dark room. It had been coming from there. The knowledge clicked in his head. It was a spitzer bullet from a machine gun. He feels his heart rate accelerate with adrenaline, before the shock of the situation downed in on him. He needed to protect himself. He glanced around, he couldn't find a way to counterattack.

No. There was one way. With only instinct and foreign knowledge he moved. Enduring the agony with all his strength, he lowered his feet from the bed. If he could not stand then this will be over. But he succeeds in supporting his body with just his weak feet. Walking unsteadily with the electro-cardiogram on the side, he extends his hands to the medical use oxygen tank. Trying to tear off the tube attached to the tank. It tore off and the sound of vapor leaking out echoes in the small room. But breaking off the inhaler exhausted his physical strength.

Multiple gunshots could be heard. This time even closer.

He had almost collapsed, but after taking a deep breath of determination he continued. His hand hit the night stand next to his bed, as he braced his weight with it. Grabbing the 2-liter bottle of mineral water he scattered the contents of the bottle on top of the bed sheet. A labor quite difficult for his worn body. He spilled the remaining contents of the bottle upon his head; shaking his spiky, stubborn hair while doing so.

Taking the wet sheet he wraps it around his body, like a cocoon, and grabs the IV needle stuck in his arm.

He was taking a gamble.

In less than a few seconds, the door of the room was kicked open. A man in a black combat uniform which, except for his cold silver eyes had completely concealed his body, stepped in. He didn't waste any time, quickly aiming the head of his carbine gun at the young man.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto right?" The man said.

"Even if I say your mistaken, you'll shoot right." These were probably the same people who'd had injured him two months ago. He was smart enough to fit two and two together.

"That's right." The man fired.

Naruto evaded the first bullets by instinct and wrapped himself tighter in his defense. The spark from the bullet was enough to cause the air around them to explode. The man watched in fear as the flame swallowed his hand. The stranger then fell down upon the floor, dropping his gun, screaming loudly and wreathing in agony.

Naruto picked up his gun, and with the heavy object aimed for his throat. He already has such a bad headache. He fired, effectively shutting up the man who now was gargling blood. He aims and shoots again. This time going in for the kill.

His wet hand was still clutching the bulky gun as he makes his way to the door. The metallic smell of gunpowder and blood was reeking up the residence. Running across the house he reverently searches for his two rescuers, only to find them on the floor in a puddle of blood. A man, in the same black combat suit but without the mask, grins at him in sick satisfaction. Naruto's heart tumbled in his chest as the gun in his hand fires mercilessly. Round after round until the man had fallen in his own pool of blood.

The room in the back explodes again, as the heat and stench of the fire engulf the house. A "Fuck." falls out of his mouth as tanned hands quickly searches the area for his belongings. He finds it in the master bedroom. A lone, forest green duffle bag sitting in the closet floor. All of his belongings when he was rescued, the link to his past has been tucked inside this bag. Grabbing the bag, and some money, he jumped out the window before it exploded in his wake.

The house sat under a hill. A lone thing, in all it's solitude, now burned to the ground. With it, it's occupants as well. Naruto lets out a deranged cry for those two. Still wrapped in a now dirtied, white sheet, he makes his way down the dirt road. Small pebbles painfully grinding underneath his bare feet, until he is shielded from the world's view by the forest.

He collapsed at the base of a large tree. The gigantic roots providing him some support. Some shelter. Leaning his head on the jagged trunk of the tree he deliriously let out a name that had been on his lips the moment he woke up. He closed his tired eyes and forced himself to remember.

"Sakura…."

- I was originally going to put Sasuke as the main character, but I really wanted to write another Naruto x Sakura fic for awhile now... Besides Naruto is just as hot, and he has that innocent look I can work with in this fic

- Just editing and changing a few things. Next few chapters will be all in the past. How he got his mission, their first meeting, etc. Stay tuned!

- The bed escape/fight scene was inspired by _Full Metal Panic Sigma_, volume name:_ Come Make My Day. _Actually a chunk of this is inspired by _Full Metal Panic _[_Sigma_], it's an awesome series. You guys should definitely look into it!

**-PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
